gctsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great War
The Great War, also known as the Three Weeks War, was a military conflict between the Imperial Alliance and the Tripartite of Nations. It would mark a new era in the politics of the squadron, with the German Central Tradelands Squadron establishing itself as a great power. While originally just the GCTS and Kingdom of Livland against the Valmar Confederacy, BDS Naval Fleet, and Kingdom of Steamvania, the war would quickly spread. The Federation of Eggmay and Kingdom of Karmon would join the German Coalition to create the Imperial Alliance. Several client states of the BDS Naval Fleet would support the Tripartite, most notably the State of Savoine. Silver Antler Trading Company was technically in the war for several days, but pulled out hours before the Battle of the North Sea. Pretext to War An intense diplomatic standoff between the German Central Tradelands Squadron and Valmar Confederacy had been occurring since the RNGN Crisis. The old alliance between the GCTS and BDS Naval Fleet had ended, and alliances began to form against one another. During all of this, the Valmar Confederacy was involved in a war with the Kingdom of Livland, the 2nd Livland-Valmar War. Both sides massed their forces, and the pressure finally culminated on January 21st, when both German and Valmarian ships battled, sparking the Chancellor of the BDS Naval Fleet, GoGoX1DaSilva, to declare war. Course of the War Nova Campaign Technically occurring before the declaration of war, this border conflict between the GCTS and Valmar Confederacy would spark into the Great War. Originally called the Battle of the Central Tradelands, this intense campaign saw fighting at every island in the region. The fighting would be brutal, as both sides fought dearly at Blackwind Cove and Whitecrest. However, at Freeport, SMS Friedrich ''and ''SMS Hammerhead battled two Valmar Poseidons, destroying them with no losses and ultimately securing victory for the German Coalition. Following this, additional fighting at Nova Balreska and at Perth would repel the enemy entirely, securing the first victory of the war. Battle of the North Sea After a week of no action, the Federation of Eggmay finally forced the BDS Naval Fleet into a fight. A coalition of German and Eggmayan ships steamed towards Blackwind Cove. Both fleets were equal in strength, with large emphasis on steamships. The fighting would see the entire Tripartite force sunk, with the Imperial Alliance losing only a Stiletto. Battle of the West Sea The Kingdom of Karmon and State of Savoine had been embroiled in their own conflict, and both sides finally met eachother on the field of battle. The Imperial Alliance provided a task force consisting of all member nations to battle Savoine. The State of Savoine received no support from its allies. After destroying the only real Savoian resistance at the Rocky Isle, the Imperial Battlegroup blockaded Blackwind Cove and eventually found the Savoian sailors hiding in the Nova Balreskan alleys. After a short land skirmish, the Chancellor of Savoine surrendered to the Imperial Alliance. 2nd Battle of the North Sea As it became clear the war was winding down, the Imperial Alliance pressed for one last victory over the Tripartite. They got their opportunity when BDS forces were spotted at Blackwind Cove. An Imperial Battlegroup engaged the Tripartite several times, sinking their ships again and again. Fighting mainly occured near the Center Isle and Perth. After the death of both Xphose10 and GoGoX1DaSilva, the Tripartite would retreat. The Imperial Alliance had lost no ships, and the final battle of the war had been won. Outcome In the days following the 2nd Battle of the North Sea, the Valmar Confederacy would reform into the Valmar Republic. It is unknown whether this was a violent or peaceful transition, however the new President of the Valmar Republic would open up peace negotiations with the Kommodore. The King of Steamvania would do the same. After over 3 weeks of fighting, only the BDS Naval Fleet remained standing. The Command Staff of the German Central Tradelands Squadron ratified a document which recognized the end of the Great War, and that any continuation of conflict with the BDS Naval Fleet would be part of the BDS-German War. Trivia * Three of the four major battles were recorded and can be found in this playlist Category:War